Studies of somatostatin, cortisol, and beta endorphin in relation to affective and other neuropsychiatric disorders have continued. Findings consist of the following: A) Somatostatin-A significant increase in CSF somatostatin was observed in OCD patients compared with controls. A significant correlation between CSF somatostatin and CSF CRH was observed in this group of patients, consistent with our earlier observations in other neuropsychiatric disorders. Change in CSF somatostatin was found to be significantly correlated with deterioration in cognitive performance in 15 patients with chronic progressive multiple sclerosis. No differences were observed in CSF somatostatin in patients with explosive or antisocial personality disorders compared with controls. CSF somatostatin has also been measured in over 100 patients with Parkinson's dementia and controls: data analysis is pending. B) Cortisol-A marked exaggeration of the circardian rhythm of salivary cortisol has continued to be observed in depressed patients relative to euthymic patients and controls. Further, the exaggerated circadian peaks were observed prior to a sleep deprivation induced switch out of depression. Exaggerated circadian rhythm peaks have also been observed in patients with bulimia, particularly coincident with bulimic episodes. C) Beta endorphin-Decreased CSF beta endorphin was observed in patients with anorexia nervosa.